Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern)
A species of Rathian introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier Season Forward 1. She is quite different from the other three Rathian forms, and considerably more powerful. She also has a wide range of new attacks. New attacks include a fiery beam, a hip-check like move where she strikes the hunter with her wing, a gas released from under her body (similar to Gravios) that lowers defense, hurling three fireballs (similar to Espinas), flying up and firing fireballs around her in a 360 degree pattern, and flinging barbs from a wing at hunters. In-Game Description }} Notes *Her Japanese name roughly translates to 'Unknown Rathian'. *Rathian Unknown Species was first introduced as a dark image where only one eye was visible (see below). *She appears in either High Rank quests (repel only) or HR 100 quests (slaying only). The quest will start off with everyone in the basecamp, not being able to move for a while. The quest's monster's picture will then be "clawed" and an Unknown invasion message will pop out. *Rathian Unknown Species is one of the few non-Elder Dragon monster that can be repelled when enough damage is dealt. *She is susceptible to Flash Bombs. *Rathian Unknown Species seems to have different levels of Rage; she starts off calm, before entering the first stage, identified by huffs of black smoke being emitted from the mouth. If more damage is dealt, she enters a further state of rage, where she huffs yellow and blue flames. Her final stage is indicated by glowing eyes and red, inflamed wings. Generally speaking, she appears to use more unique and powerful moves as her level of Rage increases. **At the last level of Rage mode, she will be immune to all status ailments and most elements. ***The level of Rage mode never drops to a previous stage; Rathian Unknown Species will stay enraged until she dies or is repelled. She has 6 different modes and resistance, including 5 modes of rage. ***High-Grade Earplugs will cancel out her roars in her 1st and 2nd rage mode. 3rd rage mode onward, Super High-Grade Earplugs is needed to cancel out her roars. **Unlike any other monster, this species of Rathian has an extremely fast status recovery rate. It is so fast, that inflicting her with an ailment or KO'ing her through Impact damage is nigh-impossible for 1 Hunter alone. Even in teams, it is an achievement by itself to pull off a KO on her. ***KO only lasts for about 3 seconds when inflicted. Not even enough time to attack her while she is down. ***When she enters her 5th and last rage mode she will also lose susceptibility to KO damage. **The attack she starts using from her 4th rage mode onward where she jumps towards hunters, takes hold of the ground below her with her talons - stopping the hunters in their tracks, then backflips and launches the hunters into the air to finish with another backflip in mid-air, can be easily avoided with the Quake Resistance +1 skill. It prevents the hunter from being stopped in their tracks, allowing them to move out of harm's way before she launches them into the air. ***Hunters who are caught in this attack can be saved from certain death by comrades through the use of a Lifepowder before they hit the ground. *Her tail can be cut only at her last rage mode and carved once, except at Hashu level were she has an extra rage mode. Her body can be carved four times. *On SR300,Rathian Unknown Species gains a new attack where she will flap her wings to make a Large wind that can send hunters flying and then she divebomb straight to the hunters.She can only does this attack in her last rage mode when her body is inflamed by blue flame.This attack can OHKO the Hunter. **She also has 3 attacks where she will do a charged fireball similar to HC Esupinasu Subspecies,but has more range than the HC Esupinasu Subspecies version,a ''Fireball Shower attack which it shoots a giant fireball into the air followed by several fireballs raining down to hunters and a Raining Barbs attack. **Rathian Unknown Species will shoots a giant fireball into the air followed by Dragonwind effect that can easily hits the hunter with its fireball if the hunter doesn't have enough time to evade/escape. **The Rathian Unknown Species can be repelled. *The Rathian Unknown Species is a completely separate species from the other Rathians. *The Rathian Unknown Species is the first Unknown monster variant in the series. **The Rathian Unknown Species is also the first monster to get a Supremacy Species. Images Want to see more? Check out 'Rathian Subspecies Photo Gallery'' Unknown .jpg Videos Want to see more? Check out 'Rathian Subspecies Videos' Category:Monsters Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Monsters Exclusive to Monster Hunter Frontier